The Bad and the Beautiful
by xLaurenGoesRawrx
Summary: Sohpmore year didnt turn out the way the PC thought it would. The old Alpha is falling and a new one is ready to step up. Derrick has his eyes on a blonde haired beauty and Kemp has turned into the hottest of the group.
1. Chapter 1

It always starts with a kiss,

"Derrick, kiss me."

"I can't Kristen."

* * *

"Why are we so bad?"

"Because…..were Spanish."

That leads towards destruction.

"Hey Claire, you have something to tell me?"

"Of course not Mass."

* * *

"Mass? Is Josh telling the truth?"

"I'm sorry Derrick."

"How many guys have you slept with!?"

It ends friendships,

"What the fuck Claire!"

"Derrick jumped at me!"

* * *

"Kristen, I can't be friends with a slut."

"Really Dylan? Cause I heard you slept with Kemp!"

And begins relationships.

"Say my name Dylan."

"Kemp!..." She moaned and giggled.

* * *

"Uh…. That feels so good. One more time Claire!"

"Fuck me, dam it Cam! I'm not delicate!"

Alphas may fall,

"Mass we can't have a sleaze as our Alpha."

"You can be a member though."

* * *

"Are you serious! Your replacing me!"

"Sorry Massie a new one has been found."

But a new one rises.

"Please take you place on stage, the inistiation begins."

"Thanks Alicia."

* * *

"You are now the new Alpha. If anyone has any objections please speak now. No one o-"

"Wait! I do!"

Welcome PC,

Sex-Goddess, Model, Spanish Girl, Soccer Star, Slut

To Sophomore Year!

"Do you hear something?"

"Nothing more than our body's rubbing together." She laughed.

"Cam? Dylan?"

"Shit!"

* * *

Drama

Romance

Happiness

Abuse

Money

Fun

Jail

SOPHMORE YEAR

**Coming to a screen near you!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ever heard of Elm High? Well, now you have! The Clique is a little different now, so listen up_.

* * *

**The Girls**

* * *

Massie: Sex craving girl? Correct. After the horrible break up that she and Derrick had, she turned towards guys to fill the empty hole. That, being their favorite thing, she was good. Of course she kept it secret. But what happens when she gets back together with Derrick and guys are literally knocking on her door to let them in.

Claire: Blonde haired beauty is what she is. At the sight of her books are dropped and girls swarm. Best friend Massie who tells her everything, maybe not everything?

Dylan: Fiery red head is her name and shopping all day is her game. After middle school she got a modeling job as a hair model (thank you hair gods!) and is enjoying the pampering and extra money. But what happens when some familiar faces show up?

Alicia: Ralph Lauren was at his store in Westchester one day when he spotted Alicia. Wow what a beauty. Did you know he had a son *hint hint*. How will Josh react to a sudden open spot for a Ralph Lauren model?

Kristen: Soccer stardom is her best friend and after she signed her mom up for classes to learn how to let go of life, HER life has been better. Not only that but she seems to be getting closer to the Alpha position. Maybe it's her turn for happiness. Or not?

* * *

**ENTER GUYS!**

* * *

Derrick: Would you believe he was a nerd? But a hot nerd nonetheless. He's been accepted into Yale, Harvard, Stanford, and Brown and he's only a sophomore. Finally back together with Massie after two years, he couldn't be happier than he already is. But what happens when someone else starts looking good?

Kemp: No one knew that Mr. Pervert himself would turn out to be the hottest from the group. Remember the curly afro he had? Not anymore. Can you say soft blond curls? Everything about him brings you in and girls swoon at the sight of him. But inside, he still has a piece of perversion left, and now with good looks and charms he's ready to catch his prey. Did I mention modeling?

Christopher Plovert: No longer Plovert or Chris, he's decided to re-invent himself. To do that he needs to get ahead in school of course, and to start he needs to get his community service hours. Being awesome at soccer, the girl's soccer coach offered to sign his papers if he helped the girls get to the championships. Of course he agreed, but only because he thought his ex-girlfriend had quit soccer.

Cam Fisher: Him and his different colored eyes are hotter than ever. After vacationing in Florida, and surfing in the sun, his dark hair has now grown and now has natural highlights. After noticing that a certain Blondie has gotten even more beautiful he wants to go for her. But what happen when his best friend does too?


	3. Chapter 3

Early Morning

First Day of School

* * *

I folded my covers over and climbed out of bed. Carter was coming over since I invited him out of sheer boredom. I walked to my full-body mirror and looked in. On the outside, I saw a sex-goddess, wearing nothing but a black and pink lace bra, and a black, full of ribbons, see threw thong. On the inside of course I was just trying to fill my empty heart with something.

I sat down on my carpet, and fingered my hair. I had curled it into spirals that bounced when I walked. I cupped my newly formed chest and smiled. During the summer, I finally grew up, meaning my chest had finally spurted. Carter was the first to see them; not that anyone else hadn't seen the rest of me before.

I hear a barely audible knock on my balcony window and swiped lip gloss across my already plumped lips. I smiled and strutted towards the door, swaying my hips from side to side, swinging the door open with a thud. Outside it was raining and wind blew loudly. I looked down at Carter and took notice of everything.

The wind had tousled his hair and raindrops stuck to the edges of his blonde curls. His green eyes had smile wrinkles at the side of his face. He had beauty marks that scattered across his face and his green eyes shone against his pink cold cheeks. He stood up from his crouched position and walked through the door.  
"Hey babe, you called?" He smiled and his teeth glistened in the light.

"Yeah," I leaned forward and saw him give my body a swipe with his eyes, "I was wondering if you wanted to play around with me." I watched as he sucked in air and his eyes flicked to the bed. He grinned mischievously and I nodded in approval. I turned around and heard a gasp; must have caught sight of my thong.

"God, why are you so perfect?"

"Because I'm Massie Block."

* * *

I closed the door and walked around, picking up all of the stuff that didn't usually litter my room. I picked up my thong and bra and slid them into the dirty basket. After Carter had used his teeth to take them off (much to my disgust) he threw them near my desk. I also grabbed the handcuffs and put The Pill in the cabinet.

After everything was back in place I walked to my bed and slid back into it. I felt something slimy and reached towards my foot. When I pulled my hand back up I was disgusted; Carters condom lay in the palm of my hand. Great! Uh….. I stood up and threw it with a thud into the trash. That would be the last one from him. When I looked at the clock, I had a heart attack. 9:27! I sprinted to my closet and grabbed the clothes that fit perfectly on my mannequin. After slipping it on and checking in the mirror I grabbed my straightened and turned the temperature up to 400. There couldn't be any proof of what I had down this morning. I slid the straightened expertly through my locks of Carmel hair, and added a dark line of eye liner to each eye.

I checked the clock and saw that it read 9:43. I grabbed my Lacoste jacket and grabbed my car keys from my mannequin's hand. As I skipped down the stairs and grabbed the piece of toast in Maria (our new house maid) hands, I waved bye to my mom as she watched and danced to Zumba.

* * *

As I stepped out of my birthday present (MY NEW PORSHE) and my 3 inch Michael Kors hit the ground of Elm High, I thought of what had happened this morning.

_Uh… Mass, that feels so good. Oh my gosh. _

_I scooted up his chest in nothing at all. I rubbed his chest with my hands as I leaned over his eyes so that my breast hung in his face. _

_His hands reached towards them and he squeezed them softly and then hard, rolling over me until I was fully under him._

_I gasped in delight as he nibbled on my nipple sending cold shivers up and down my spine. I giggled and pushed him down towards my never-seen-by-sun-area-only-guys, pleading him with my eyes to get it over with. _

_He nodded as if he understood and laid on top of my thrusting in and out grunting in pleasure._

"_Carter," I sighed. He took this as a hint to keep going and soon he was going in and out so fast that I gasped as the orgasm over took me. My body started pulsing and I moaned begging him to push harder. _

_He kept going now ever harder, making my whole body vibrate. I bent ever so slightly and looked into his eyes rewarding him with a kiss. The pulsing stopped and I leaned even more, falling on top of him._

"_Wow," he said breathlessly wiping away the beads of sweat that had appeared on his forehead. "You, are really good."_

_This unnerved me. "I'm good at what?" I asked with worry showing in my voice. _

"_What Mass that's a good thing, all the guys have been talking about it. And I mean your smoking hot!" He let out a laugh. I shuddered my friends couldn't know about this. _

"_Yea… that's great you have officially concord Massie Block." I gave him a sly smile. "or should I say I concurred you." With that I grabbed his never-seen-by-the-sun-or-any-girl-other-than-me and rubbed it slow and then fast until he finally came in my hands. "I think the second is more appropriate."_

_I grabbed his clothes and threw them towards him urging him to put them on._

_I kissed him when he had finally clothed and pushed him towards the door. _

"_Will I get to have this much fun with you again?" he asked blushing profusely._

"_Of course, just wait for me to call. And can you tell those guys that none of them have ever had me!" I posed, still naked, and watched as he backed out of the door, watching me the whole time._

_I snapped the blinds closed and-_

BEEP!

I looked up in annoyance at who could be beeping at me. He was driving a black crossfire and looked my same age. He had black curls and a deep tan hinting at Spanish. Josh. He had been my first one and when we had done it he seemed really experienced. I had tried to get him back to me again, but by then he was going steady with Alicia. Damn!

I walked into the middle of the street and stood in front of his car. Cars stopped to ensure that Massie Block (Me!) would not get hurt. He beeped louder now a smile playing on his face. I walked over to his window leaning down so that I could speak directly to him.

"Um… excuse me. I think you beeped at me very fine _(and when I say fine, Uh!)_ gentleman." I leaned even lower and saw his gaze drop to my chest _(goal!)_

"Yea, I think I did." With that he pulled me through the window making me sit on his lap. By this time the cars had started up, making Josh drive. "Hold on!"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and centered me between his legs _(not that I haven't seen what's down there \./ )_. I giggled as he drove, making sharp turns that made my hand rest on his \guy part/ for support. (_He definitely wanted me)_ I laughed all the way as he pulled into a parking spot and stopped moving his driving arm to my chest.

"So plastic surgery?" he asked seriously.

I blushed, "No! these are definitely real."

With his eyes, I could see him undressing me. "Well, then I guess I will have to see them."

This surprised me. "What about Alicia?" He frowned, "We are just friends with benefits." I smiled and whispered, "Do you want to take it off of me or are you going to make me do it by myself?" I felt his \guy part/ go up in a boner, from excitement. I laughed and pulled him into the back of his car _(do you know that its really big back there?)_ laughing as he clumsily pulled off my shirt.

2 in one day!

As he removed my bra I stuck out my chest so that he could get the full frontal view. He took off his shirt (wtf) and leaned on top of me. My nipples got hard and he rubbed them against his chest.

"Mass, they feel really good. Oh my gosh. Can I please take off your skir-"

Bang!

Someone had knocked on the side of the car.

"Save some for me Massie!" yelled Kemp from the outside. What the hell! Kemp had gotten really hot during the summer.

I blushed and Josh rubbed his thumb against my face. "Come on lets go to class."

I re-clasped my bra and slipped on my shirt, making sure to stick out my chest.

"Do you want to pick up later at my house or somthin?" he asked his Spanish accent taking over.

"I'd like that." I opened the car door to be whacked with red hair. "Dylan!" I yelled her fiery hair stuck to my lip-gloss. "You messed up my lip-gloss!"

She smiled, "Not that it wasn't already messed up." (She had seen too?) I looked nervously at Josh. He knew because the summer of eight grade, I had told him everything; from how many guys I slept with (how many) to how I kind of liked Derrick. "Actually Dill Pickles, were allowed to do that, were dating." I turned towards him just as he pulled me in for a kiss. "Okay, okay I believe you. Get a room."

I let out a little giggle. Josh was amazing, why hadn't I seen that before. Forget Derrick. I looped my arm through Joshes and began my tread towards the school.

Whack!

What the heck.

I looked over my shoulder at the person who had just pegged me with a soccer ball.

Derrick. I should have known. I pounced, first grabbing the soccer ball and then running towards his turned away back. But then I saw his puppy dog face. So cute.


End file.
